1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a dust cover which helps prevent transmission of dirt, dust and so on through openings defined between wheel spokes. A unique appearance, which is not affected by dust generated by vehicle braking, is provided by the dust cover.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,667 to Bottieri, Jr. discloses a shield plate clamped between a wheel spider and a brake rotor for preventing dust produced during braking from being deposited on a visible portion of the wheel. The Bottieri, Jr. patent describes the shield plate as including an inner conical segment, which is inclined outwardly at an angle of about 60.degree. to a wheel axis, a flat, annular, intermediate segment extending radially outwardly from the inner conical segment, and an outer conical segment having an inclination which is opposite to that of the inner conical segment. This configuration provides a clearance for the projecting end of a brake caliper.